wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Daenethril Bladesong
Daenethril Bladesong languishes in undeath, locking her sorrow away and putting on a stone face. She once served as a promising Sentinel, but her life was cut short at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Her promise did not go unnoticed by her enemy, and her body was shipped to Northrend. There, she found a new beginning as a pawn of the Lich King. Background While fairly young for a Night Elf, Daenethril rose steadily in the ranks of the Sentinels. Her impressive martial skill was matched by her stoic military conduct, making her an ideal soldier. Her ability was put to the test at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, though she ultimately failed when a necromancer sapped away her strength and killed her with a bolt of shadow. Prior to this, though, she had faced sizable numbers of the undead, making her a prime target for reanimation. With that, her body was preserved in ice and taken to Northrend when the Scourge withdrew from Kalimdor. In a clutch of pure ice she awoke, and the first thing her sunken eyes gazed upon were the empty, barren fields of snow in Icecrown. An unfamiliar numbness filled her, and a voice she somehow seemed to know whispered into her very mind. Along with other promising warriors of the Horde, Alliance and Kaldorei, the essentially-mindless Daenethril was trained to be some of the first Death Knights who were not Paladins who gave their souls freely to the Lich King. She knew nothing but the cold wastes for years and years, until Naxxramas had returned from the Plaguelands bearing the recently-damned Darion Mograine. As fate would have it, she and her fellows were to serve under this new Death Knight. Once Acherus was complete, they set forth for the Scarlet Enclave. Finally put in the battlefield with ripe, living foes, Daenethril showed her true colours as an agent of the Scourge. She was merciless, cold and cunning, but at the very same time, seemed to delight in inflicting suffering upon the hapless innocents that fled in the Death Knights' wake. Unbeknownst to her, what filled her with sadistic glee was her hate for what she had become. She wanted to make the world suffer with her, one person at a time. The historic Battle of Light's Hope broke the blood-soaked reverie that the Night Elf was trapped in, suddenly awakened to what she had truly become. Few truths remained to her, one of them being that she was now a Knight of the Ebon Blade. With little else left in her unlife, she clung to that title, knowing she would not truly belong anywhere else. She was freed from the Lich King's grasp, but with this freedom came the sorrow for what atrocities she had committed while in his service. Daenethril Bladesong became a selfless engine of retribution, vowing to see the Lich King's demise or die trying. She has no known relatives, and if asked she simply remarks to them being lost to her, implying that they are either deceased or that she is unwilling to face them in her undead state. Her contact with the Sentinels is loose, offering her aid against their foes when she is not busy fighting the Scourge in Icecrown. Her help is accepted begrudgingly, as her wrath against those who harm her living kin is dark and terrible. Involvement Strategy Daenethril's primary tactic (as is the case with most Death Knights) revolves around inflicting her foes with disease, weakening them before she strikes. Cold precision is her way, and she bides her time with defensive maneuvers until an opportunity shows itself. She is formidable if only for the fact that it takes a great deal to wear her down. Quotes Before the Battle of Mount Hyjal (Alive): ' "I am a Sentinel. The centuries have hardened our hearts against fear." "Fight on, sisters! Strike down them down in Elune's name!" '''Before the Battle of Light's Hope (Undead): ' "Let these wretches cry in agony! Tear them apart!" "Show them our suffering! Slay them in the Lich King's name!" '''After the Battle of Light's Hope (Freed): "The Highlord's strength is our own. Our power is undeniable." "If we die when the Lich King's power fails, so be it. I feel it is a rest I deserve." "Let them cower when they see no fear in our eyes." Trivia See also External links Category:Archived Characters